


Weary Hunters

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bargaining, Gen, Light-Hearted, The Valar, unruly Valar get sent to the Naptime Zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Estë and Oromë have a disagreement.
Relationships: Estë & Oromë
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Dialogue Prompts





	Weary Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr anon, who requested: Estë & Oromë (non-ship) + "I don't believe you."

“I don’t believe you,” Oromë declared.

Estë only hummed. “What else would I have been doing? I sleep all the time, I am known for it.”

“But you were not in Lórellin,” Oromë pointed out. “That is where you rest. You were in my woods, frightening off the game.”

“Why would I lie to you, Oromë?” she chided, gentle and slow.

Oromë pawed the ground. “I do not know, but I do know that because of you half my hunters fell asleep and no game was to be found.”

“Perhaps your hunters needed the rest,” Estë suggested. “Perhaps you, also, could benefit from some rest.”

“I am the Vala of the Hunt!” Oromë protested. “What am I when I am not hunting?”

“Hunt in your dreams,” Estë said. “My husband can help you, if you wish it. Besides, I am the Vala of Rest, and I am not _always_ sleeping. Am I less a Vala now then when I lay by the waters of Lórellin?”

Oromë huffed. “No,” he conceded. “But you admit, then, that it was you who disturbed my hunt?”

“I only helped the animals and your hunters along,” Estë said, waving a hand. “That can hardly be counted as a disturbance.”

“I have an idea, Estë,” Oromë announced.

“Oh? Do tell.”

He fixed her with a glare. “I will allow my hunters and our prey this respite, for your sake. I will even sleep myself, for a time. But when we wake, you shall accompany us into the forests, and learn what joy I find in my domain.”

Estë considered this. “Very well,” she agreed. “Now lie down, o Vala of the Hunt, and I will sing you to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/621074151117029376/20-est%C3%AB-and-orom%C3%AB-non-ship-please).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
